My Minds Telling Me No
by Lena1988
Summary: Everything in Hermiones life seems to be in order. That is until her parents go away for what seems like a quick errand and never return. She is left without parents, a home, and any connection to the wizarding world. Her luck begins to change when an old
1. Chapter 1

-1Well this is my first story, and I hope everyone enjoys! Comments (either good or bad) are most appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

She could feel her heart raise to her throat as tears began swelling in her eyes. The words repeated over and over in her head. She could feel the officer lead her over to her sofa and softly sit her down, but she couldn't register it. Her body felt numb as she thought over and over about it.

_Dead? My parents…. Dead?_

It was indeed no mistaken it. Her parents had left early that morning to run some errands, and after not a call, or return all day, Hermione grew worried. It turned out that there had been a car accident with no survivors. She tried to calm herself down and rationalize, for that was something she was good at. But every time she tried to clear her mind, she'd open her eyes and realize the two police officers were still there staring at her with a look of sorrow, a look of pity.

"They checked into her records , you know" whispered the man officer to the woman, "she doesn't have any aunts or uncles, not even grandparents. I'm afraid she's an orphan."

Hermione glazed into her reflection in the dirty mirror that belonged to one of England's oldest orphanages. The events of the past month had left a toll on her. Her thick, brown, wavy hair now seemed dirty and knotty, for she never wore it down, and her honey brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. In less than a month she had lost both her parents, and her friends. The only friends she ever had been from Hogwarts, and now she was left in the non magical word with no way of even contacting Harry or Ron. She knew that school didn't start for another couple of months but there was no way of getting back there. If she even tried to tell the headmistress, she would probably label her as insane and send her away.

Just then , the door of the bathroom swung open fiercely, and the stout secretary named Mrs. Mainstream came strolling in.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger? Is that you?" She shouted, only inches away from Hermione's face.

"Yes?" Hermione answered, puzzled.

"A family is here to look at you. And look at the mess they'll be looking at! Clean up and hurry to the office before they change their mind!" With that, she ran out of the room and closed the door.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. It had only been a month and already a family? She knew that a new family could bring on much worse times. Who knows what their customs are? And most importantly, she was sure they wouldn't accept the fact that she was a witch.

She ran to the girls dormitory and decided that instead of trying to impress them by looking clean and pretty, she'd stay exactly how she was. She checked underneath her bed as she always did to make sure her most important suitcase was still underneath it. This black and silver suitcase locked away all of her magical substances; her wand, a few school books, and anything else she managed to fit in there. Of course her pet owl was given away since orphanages didn't allow pets, but thankfully she managed to scrape together everything else and lock it away.

Taking one more glance in the mirror, she headed out to meet the people who were interested in adopting her. Opening the door, she at once saw a extremely tall man in a trench coat. From the angle she was at, she couldn't see his face, but as soon as she entered the room he turned and smiled at her. Hermione couldn't believe it……

Well it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but please be patient, for I promise it will get better!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Well, no reviews yet, but I'll remain optimistic and continue….

(Oh and by the way, in my story Dumbledore is still alive.)

It was Professor Dumbledore himself! Hermione felt her face move into a smile, which felt so distant. To his right stood Professor McGonagall, who from the looks of it was handling all the paper work.

"Now you didn't think we'd leave you down here, did you?" Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye.

The headmistress must have overheard him for she exchanged glances between the two. "You know each other?"

"That matter my friend is not important, or any of your business. Now if you excuse us it appears that my-err… wife…is done filling out the papers which means we are free to go, and this one is coming with us."

Hermione closed her eyes, she knew what a short temper the headmistress had, and she expected her to rip up the papers, throw Hermione back in the dormitory and never see from either Professors again. But what happened next actually took a few minutes for Hermione to understand. After all she heard nothing but silence, but felt someone grab her hand. And when she opened her eyes, she was in a swirl of emptiness, which made her head ache, so she quickly closed her eyes once more. When the moving finally stopped, she opened her eyes to find herself outside of a rather large building, Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting on one of the many benches in front of it.

"Port key, dear. Not my favorite form of travel, but it also wasn't my choice." McGonagall stated, glancing over at Dumbledore.

"But I don't understand. Didn't the mistress, or Mrs. Mainstream, or anyone else in the office see us, well, disappear?"

Dumbledore shook his head without so much of a blink and replied, "Port keys now come in all sorts of varieties, that one in particular lets off a memory charm so there is no memory of any of us in that office, or that school for that matter."

"And my belongings?" Hermione asked, looking around her.

"Just on time." Dumbledore smiled just as a _clank _sound indicated that her suitcases indeed had arrived.

"Hermione, we are truly sorry for your loss. And I personally wish I could take you into my home until the school year started, but unfortunately that is out of the question; not allowed."

"But what about Harry, or perhaps Ron?" Hermione chirped. She desperately needed to see her friends. They had always been there for her through rough times and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Unfortunately, Ron and his family are on vacation, and when trying to contact Harry, well you could only imagine what his uncle had to say. But after pulling a few strings, the ministry has agreed to house you here until the school year starts. Free of charge of course and they will also provide your meals, etc." Professor McGonagall stated, very business like.

Hermione looked back at the building closer, finding a sign that stated, "Witchtel Plaza".

"It's a hotel for witches and wizards, sort of a vacation spot. Very luxurious and quite popular." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione thanked them again and again. Dumbledore even told her that her owl had ran away straight to his office and that she was staying there for a few days, and he'd send her back shortly. At the end of their talks, Hermione decided she better check in. She walked up to the front desk just as she would do in a muggle hotel and smiled at the gentleman behind the counter. He answered the smile by pointing his finger down. There, clear as day, laid an instructional guide.

_Welcome to Witchtel Plaza! Please place your index finger on the white button and do not remove until you hear the beep. Thank you, and enjoy your stay._

Hermione found it a little odd, but she did just as it said, and placed her finger on the white button. At once she felt a zap, as though she unplugged something while wet but it quickly turned into more of a vibrating feeling.

_**BEEP!**_

"That was quick" She said allowed and without even acknowledging her appearance, the man handed her a key.

"Bookworm I see?" He stated and without a response headed straight back to where he was standing before.

Hermione peered down at her key, it was shaped like a book. She was told by another hotel worker that her suitcases were already placed in her room, so she headed for what she guessed was the elevator. Standing in front of her, she noticed that people had all sorts of shapes of keys. One woman's was shaped like a margarita glass, while another a lipstick. She realized there were a lot more elevator doors than in a muggle hotel, and also observed that people were placing their keys outside the door (where the up or down arrows would normally be) and that was what would open the door.

Placing her key just as everyone else did, the door slid opened and she stepped in. It then zoomed up, then to the side. faster than anything Hermione had ever imagined, and she felt her stomach grow queasy. It then came to an altering stop, and she gratefully got off to find a single door with the name Granger on it. Noticing no key hole, she simply threw the door opened and gasped. It was breathtaking. With red rugs, and gold walls, the theme was clearly Gryffindor. Deciding she would enjoy all the luxuries after a nice shower, Hermione hopped in, excitingly seeing that her room even included a library!

After the shower she quickly realized she was much more energetic, and she felt the longer she kept busy the less time she had to think about the past events. Deciding on a dip in the pool, she put on her pink bikini that nicely showed off her tan skin and toned body. On top, she threw on a pair of shorts and threw her hair in a sloppy bun. Next she decided to take down a book.

Getting to the pool, she saw that she was alone, but the water was pitch black with no one in the pool. She then saw a sign advertising that you could pick to swim in any color water. But the sun was hot so she decided to soak up some rays before heading in. Taking off her shorts, she threw on a pair of shades and laid on the chair. The quietness was soon interrupted by a brief splash.

Without moving, Hermione opened her eyes to find a muscular boy in the pool with broad shoulders. _"Now if only I could see the front of him" _Hermione thought to herself, and just like magic he turned around. Hermione gasped, _Malfoy? Is it really him? Oh my god, it is. Why is he starring at me? Does he know its me?_

Her mind ran in thirty directions but she remained calm and didn't move.

"Hey there." Draco said, swimming across the pool towards the attractive looking girl on the other side. He couldn't believe his luck. Sure he just came to the hotel to escape his dad, but what's the harm of meeting a very attractive girl while he was there? "I didn't splash you when I jumped in, did I?" He was now at the end of the pool, only inches away from the beauty, and she remained motionless. With the shades she had on, he couldn't even see if her eyes were open. Maybe she was asleep? Most girls would be gushing all over him by now. He decided there was only one way to find out. Jumping out of the pool, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" He said, exchanging a hand.

This was all a little too much for Hermione to take. Malfoy, her rival for six years now, was hitting on _her. _While she could have just ignored his presence and ran to her room, this was all too much fun. Standing up, she took his hand. It felt warm and welcoming but she ignored the feeling and pushed her shades back.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

He couldn't believe it, and his face showed that. He at once took back his hand and without thinking twice the mean words just crawled out of his mouth uncontrollably. "What are you doing here you filthy little mudblood? Don't they have places for you muggles to stay?"

Instead of getting angry like Hermione normally would she remained cool and collective. "So now I'm a dirty little mudblood? Two seconds ago you were hitting on me Malfoy."

"Hitting on you? Please! I was at a far distance and you looked easy. Face it Granger, the only kind of man you'll ever get would have to be blind, deaf, and mute. And that's me being nice. That is, unless Weasly or Potter take you, or wait haven't they ran off together by now?" Draco snorted loudly at his own joke that Hermione thought was anything but amusing. She didn't care much about what Draco had to say about her anymore, but insulting her friends had gone too far. She angrily pushed him which lead him to fall right into the pool, towel and all.

"I hate you Malfoy." She yelled, and gathered her stuff as quickly as she could, and ran off.

Jumping up for air, Malfoy saw the back of Hermione head dash out of the pool. _Why am I such an asshole?_ He thought to himself, climbing out of the pool. The reason he left his home was to better himself and not end up like his father, and so far he had failed miserably. Just then he realized that Hermione had forgotten her key. He grabbed it and ran off to the lobby, hoping to catch her.

Getting to the elevator, Hermione at once realized she forgot her key. Not wanting to go back and face the little rat, she then noticed that a woman next to her was using her index finger. _Worth a shot_, she thought and did the same. Once again the elevator shot open and she headed for another fast, yet tantalizing ride. Thankfully it ended at the door marked Granger, and she ran in without a second thought, and headed straight to the tub. Stripping off her clothes, she noticed a shower radio and put it on high blast. Jumping in the tub, she felt her body at once relax and drift away…

Not fast enough, Draco soon realized he missed her. He decided that he'd be the nice guy and bring it up to her room, after all, she had to have gotten up there somehow. Maybe he'd even apologize to her. That was pushing it. But then again why not? After all he did want to be less like his father, and being friends, possibly even dating a mudblood… or muggle born… would be a start. The elevator door then opened and he saw written on the door "Granger". Sighing, he knocked on the door lightly. No answer. "Hermione?" he called. Still no answer. Without even thinking, he went for the handle and walked into her room like it was nothing.

Okay I wrote A LOT. Hopefully I'll get some reviews some time soon!


	3. Chapter 3

-1THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSTS! I'm extra excited, so I'll post as much as I can! Thank you for being patient!

Draco could hear music blasting from the bathroom. He knew knocking on that door would only really freak Hermione out, so instead he placed the key on the table and headed for the door. Just as he swung it open, a black owl with red eyes flew in. Draco at once recognized the owl as his father's, and watched as it dropped the letter on the bed, and continued its journey right out the open window.

"Stupid owl" Draco mumbled. What was it doing dropping the letter off there? Closing the door, he quickly made his way over to it, realizing now that it was indeed a howler indicated for him, of course. Suddenly it wasn't the howler he was most worried about as he heard the bathroom door swing open. Without hesitation, he ran into the closet behind him to hide.

Hermione couldn't help but think of Draco as she lathered herself with bubbles. She knew inside he was a rude little spoiled brat but she couldn't deny his good looks. Those icy blue eyes that stared at her usually with such anger had stared at her with desire that afternoon. Ok, so maybe it was before he knew who she was, but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling it gave her. Perhaps it was the lack of attention Hermione received from guys, or maybe just the look in his eyes. It was a side of vulnerability, and just plain lust. A side Hermione wouldn't mind seeing more often.

Drying herself off, she laughed out loud. Everything she just thought was so ridiculous. Malfoy would never change, ever. Things would be the same as always. In fact, she was sure she'd probably wouldn't see him the rest of the summer. Wrapping the towel around herself, she headed for her suitcase, still smiling to herself at the thought. Just as she pulled it out, she noticed a red envelope sitting on her bed. Without thinking twice, she picked up the letter, and at once felt a volt of energy go through her. Green smoke then came out of the envelope making it hard for her to breathe, and then finally fall over and black out completely.

"Hermione!" Draco called, but he saw he was too late as all the smoke quickly vanished. Its job was to poison the person who touches the letter, then disappear as soon as that person passes out. Luckily, Draco knew all about this and almost every other Dark Arts hoax. This one in particular only knocks a person out, and then after a few hours they regain consciousness. The only catch was each time it would make you dream of different dreadful things. Sometimes, the saddest moment of your life, and other times the most physically painful moment. Draco knew the painful ones all too well.

Seeing her lying on the floor so silent and motionless almost made Draco laugh a little. He then felt bad considering that it was his fault she was in that position and decided to help her. Picking her up with no trouble at all, he placed her softly on the bed, and even tucked her in. As he did this, he reasoned with himself the entire time that he was only doing this to be fair. Once she woke up, he'd explain it all to her, get up and walk out of her room and not see her the rest of the summer. Sitting on the bed next to where she was lying, he began reading one of the money books her room had to offer. Ever page he turned, the more heavy his eyes felt. He yawned heavily and fell sleep…. Right next to Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

-1_"Can you believe our little girl is already seventeen?" Mrs. Granger exclaimed to her husband. Without looking straight at her, for he was driving, he smiled happily. He could see the red light ahead of him so he softly pressed on his brakes trying to come to an easing stop. As he did this, the car didn't slow down at all, so he pressed harder, and harder, and still nothing. _

"_The Brakes!" he shrieked, "They won't work!"_

_Letting out a scream of panic, Mrs. Granger then reached for the emergency brake which rested right between them. She then couldn't believe her eyes. Only seconds ago she had seen the emergency break lying right there, and now there was no bar, just an empty space. Mr. Granger tried his very best to swerve out of the road, but too late. They ran through the red-light, full speed ahead, just as another car was continuing their journey. Hitting the Grangers from behind, the car rotated until getting hit once more, and finally flipping completely over. . . . _

Hermione woke up, tears streaming down her face. Had she just dreamed about her parents death? Suddenly a movement next to her startled her and she looked to see Draco Malfoy lying next to her, now awake. She at once felt embarrassed of her tears, but at the same time angry and confused. What was he doing in her bed? She scanned her mind, trying to think of what was the last thing she remembered doing last night.

"Hermione let me explain before you jump to any conclusions" Draco replied calmly, getting out of bed. For once in her life, Hermione was speechless. Tired of arguing with him, she sat, trying to wipe away tears, and listened.

Draco explained everything; about how he wanted to just return the key, about the howler and the gas. He even explained the effects the gas had on people.

"So that would explain my dream." Hermione blankly replied. She knew once in her life that Draco wasn't lying. She heard of the gas, and had read about it. Her towel was even bleached the green color so she even had evidence.

Not wanting to invade her personal life (in fear she'd somehow discover his) Draco headed for the door. "Well I shall be leaving now" He replied awkwardly.

Hermione nodded in response but then began to bawl, once again. Her mother's petrified face played over and over in Hermione's head. The sounds of glass breaking, tired screeching, and people screaming out of pain and horror seemed to ring through her ears. Placing her hands to her face she continued to cry uncontrollably.

Draco took one look at her, crying on the bed, so alone, that he couldn't help but be reminded of himself. Sure, he never cried like that, but just the feeling of sadness and frustration was enough. Sitting next to her on the bed, he awkwardly patted her shoulder. "There….there. It can't be that bad…." Draco said, more confused at her his words of kindness than caring.

Hermione needed a shoulder to really cry on. And if it had to be Malfoy, then so be it. She took her hands away from her face, and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Without uncertainty, Hermione crashed in his chest, and threw her arms around his body. Draco could feel himself at first jump back, but slowly he pulled her closer, and even rested his head on her shoulder. His mind screamed viscously at him. She is a no good mud blood. You are too good for her.

_My minds telling me no…._

God, he hated the way his body felt holding her. How her skin was smooth and how her hair smelled so good. He hated, the fact that he couldn't let go. As much as he wanted to throw her and run out of the room, he simply couldn't.

His chest felt so warm and solid; safe, even. She felt almost like she could stay lying there forever.

What was she doing? Draco Malfoy! The boy who attacked her and her friends for six years! The boy who bowed down to the Dark Lord himself! What was she, nuts?

_My minds telling me no…._

God, he smelled so good. And his hands felt strong, rubbing just the right spots on her back. His breath tickled her ear as he breathed silently. She lifted her head up slowly just as he lifted his head from her shoulder. His icy blue eyes stared right into her honey brown ones, devouring her soul little by little. Slowly, their faces grew closer, closer, until their noses were almost touching.

_But my body…._

Both of their eyes closed, and they could feel each others breath.

_**My body's telling me yes….**_

Their bottom lips were so close now air seemed to have trouble coming in between. Hermione didn't care. She wanted him so badly right now, she didn't care who saw it. She could feel the anticipation growing, just as an old tear fell and died on her lips.

Every muscle in Draco's body ached with eagerness. There was nothing more that he wanted right now then to at least kiss her, but that wasn't enough.

"I should go." Draco got up and ran out the door before Hermione could even open her eyes.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys, its been like over a year since I posted… pretty sad, but I really want to get back into this story. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP… reviews from old and new fans are appreciated! Thanks!!

-Lena


	6. Chapter 5

Draco searched his pockets quickly for his key and finally just pressed his finger against the elevator. He could feel his heart beating quickly and knew he needed to escape to his room as fast as possible.

_Did I just almost kiss that filthy mud blood?_

The second the words popped through his mind he dismissed them. He knew he sounded just like his father and that was the last thing he wanted. The elevator then swung open and Draco opened his door, and collapsed on his bed. Even though he just had woken up, he felt exhausted as questions popped up in his brain.

_What was she crying about? What was she exactly doing in a wizards hotel anyway? Why did I stay the night with her?_

As much as Draco wanted to break away from his father and the life he was born into, he couldn't deny who he was. Looking around his room which was green and black for Slytherin, he signed. He couldn't deny what his destiny was, Slytherins were bad seeds and even if he changed himself, he couldn't change that. After all, he was placed into the Slytherin house by the sorting hat and he didn't think the sorting hat was ever He suddenly felt as though his past years at Hogwarts had been a daze. He had lived for his father. Every decision he made had been based on trying to impress him but now he didn't care. He realized that the only way to escape his destiny was to be away from his father and not care what he thought but at the same time he didn't know if it was all too late….

Hermione felt like her heart was beating out of her chest.

_Did I just almost kiss Malfoy?_

She stood up and began pulling out clothes from her suitcase, suddenly becoming very aware that she was still in a towel. Her arch enemy, the boy who made her life a living hell in school had just slept next to her, seen her in a towel and she almost kissed him. What was possibly more mind blowing was the fact that he had almost kissed her as well, she was sure of it.

She changed into a jean mini skirt, yellow tank top and sat at her desk to think. Draco had been nice enough to comfort her after that awful dream, and had even stayed the night to make sure that when she did wake up he could explain the hoax. Then again that was the first nice thing Draco Malfoy had done for her in all the years of knowing him. She couldn't possibly dismiss all other evidence due to one act of kindness that he was responsible for anyway, well sort of. As for the almost kissing part, Hermione knew that they were both at the age of raging hormones and that his were less controlled than hers, _obviously_. In fact, that was probably why he left in such a hurry! Her stomach then growled and she had remembered that she hadn't eaten a decent meal in forever. The food at the orphanage was disgusting, almost as disgusting was the thought of almost kissing Draco Malfoy. Slipping on her matching yellow flip flops, she grabbed her key and made her way to the lobby, in the search of food.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione felt a bit dizzy as she stepped off the elevator. It was definitely going to take some getting used to. Realizing she had no idea how she would be served, or where even to go she headed to the front desk. Suddenly an owl swooped by her head causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. Instead of landing onto the marble floor she felt someone catch her. Standing, she turned around to face a guy probably a few years older than her with dark hair and light brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Hermione took a second to take in everything from his dimples to his perfect teeth and back to the sophisticated suit he was wearing. He was very attractive and suddenly Hermione felt childish in her bright yellow tank top.

"Y-yes, thank you. That owl caught me off guard." Hermione tuck a loose curl behind her ear and smiled. Why hadn't she put on any make up?

"Well I will have to send the owl a thank-you letter. I have been staying here for almost a month and never noticed you. You are stunning." He flashed his a million dollar smile which made her feel weak in the knees. She was not used to the attention from men and especially to be so upfront about it.

"Thank you. I actually just checked in yesterday. My name is Hermione." She stuck out her hand, which she regretted as soon as she did it. What was she on an interview?

The dark haired cutie took her hand and instead of shaking it sort of just held it delicately, as though it could break. "My name is John. I am actually running late for a business meeting but I would love to see you again. How about dinner tonight? Meet here around six?"

Hermione couldn't think of a reason why she shouldn't say yes, and didn't want to keep him waiting so she simply replied, "Ok. Six o'clock sounds good." John shot her one more smile and left. Glancing at the clock in the lobby, she realized it was already 2 and she hadn't the slightest idea as to what she should wear. Just then a neon blue and pink sign caught her eye….

Sorry it was short. I need 2 know someone is reading this before I continue! Any review… negative positive… whatever J


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews! Here's more!

Hermione read the neon sign that flashed "Dina's Divas" with an arrow pointing down up the hall. Following it, she came across a glass window where a lady with long blonde hair sat behind what

appeared to be a register. It looked as though it could be a store but it was empty. Disappointed, Hermione headed back to the lobby when a voice stopped her."Are you looking for an outfit honey?"

Hermione turned back around to see the blonde woman. She was short and wore a lot of makeup. She had a hot pink dress with a black belt and matching black knee high boots on that were at least

six inches. Her outfit was very slutty and it made Hermione nervous to shop in that kind of store. At the same time she wanted to dress older and she wasn't left with many options. "Yes. Um where

are the clothes?" Hermione asked lady let out a snort laugh and waved her hand showing off long hot pink fake finger nails. "Follow me honey". Hermione did as she asked and was led to what looked

like a dressing room. Throwing back the hot pink curtain, she motioned for Hermione to step in. The room appeared to look like a normal dressing room except there was a huge glass stepping stool in

the middle of the room. "Step on the stool honey and if you have any questions just holler." Before Hermione could muster a peep, the curtain was closed and she decided to give it a try. The second

both feet stepped on the stool, a screen fell down down right in front of her with "Press me to begin" blinking. This is so strange she thought as she pressed it. The second she did a new screen

appeared with a million and one options asking what the occasion was. Hermione skimmed to the letter "D" and found date. It then went into further details asking what date it was and the location.

Clicking first date and dinner, the entire dressing room lit up and what appeared to be a green scanner light shot from the roof and scanned her from head to toe. As soon as it was finished, the

screen appeared stating that there were three options. Just like clockwork, the curtain then swung open and the blonde came in with a rack with three outfits complete with shoes, jewelry and even

undergarments. Without a word she then exited leaving the clothes behind and Hermione got to first outfit was a lace black short dress with a pair of kitten black heels and a pearl necklace. It came

with matching lace black panties as well as a bra and Hermione never felt sexier. Turning around in the mirror she saw that it fit her like a glove but perhaps it was a bit too sexy. In red letters, the

words "Too trashy" appeared on the mirror. Shocked that a mirror would tell an honest opinion, she stripped out of the first outfit into the next. Just by looking at the outfit, she could already tell it

wasn't her style but she tried it on anyway. It was an aqua color that looked very high fashion. The front was plain with a high neckline while her entire back was out. She felt stiff and as though the

dress did not give her any shape. Just as before, the words "No form" appeared and she went onto the last and final up the dress, she couldn't help but be a bit worried. Slipping into the black and

red bra set, she then took the red dress off the hanger. It was halter which showed the perfect amount of back and leg; sexy but not trashy. It also was form fitting and the red looked great against

her tanned skin. The heels were three inch black peep toe stilettos that also fit perfectly. The jewelry was simply drop ball earrings and a matching bracelet. She felt stunning. A beep then began going

off and the curtain opened once more."Oh honey you are a knockout! You are already taken care of as far as cost goes, he asked to give ya this too. I see you like them old." The blond then winked

and handed Hermione a card.

_Hermione, I hope you are enjoying your stay and I know you are staying out of trouble. It appears that Professor McGonagal has discovered a grant that your parents have left _

_behind for you. Unfortunately, you will not have full access to this until you are of age but rest assured, you will be well taken care of. Remember I am only an owl away and most importantly enjoy yourself! _

_ Dumbledore_

Hermione felt relaxed and actually happy for the first time in awhile and she couldn't help but feel excited for her date tonight. As she took another look in the mirror, she couldn't help but

think about Malfoy seeing her dressed like that. No sooner than the thought crossed her mind she shrugged it off and thought about Joe... Or rather John... The man that had asked her on a date. She

just wish she could keep Malfoy off of her mind...


	9. Chapter 8

Draco sat out on his balcony , thinking. As much as he knew what he wanted to do, he wasn't sure exactly how to go about it. It was more than just leaving his family, he was leaving his friends and everything he ever knew. He knew his friends most likely knew about him leaving home and he didn't see them remaining his friend.

"_Son, where are you going?" It was the middle of the night and Draco had planned on leaving without a word to either of his parents. His mother standing in his bedroom doorway in her nightgown conformed it wouldn't be so easy._

"_I- er..I'm staying at Crabbe's home for a few days.." Draco spat out the lame excuse as he stuffed more clothes into his suitcase. Truth was he actually wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew was that he couldn't stay here anymore._

_Narcissa crossed her arms and starred at her son in disbelief. "And what about your father? And tomorrow's ceremonies? Surely you haven't forgotten."_

_Tomorrow was the day that Draco and a few of his friends were to receive the dark mark. Up until this point, he followed every evil thing his father had ever said or done but he knew if he stayed and received the mark tomorrow it would soon become something bigger than his father._

_As much as she wanted to please the dark lord, she cared about her son first and foremost, even over her husband. However, she also knew her husband and how he would react to Draco leaving. Fleeing from the room, she ran into the room directly next to her sons. It was a guest room that she would sometimes stay in. Opening the top drawer, she reached into an envelope filled with money she kept for emergencies. She also grabbed a Witchel Plaza brochure for she had stayed there for many few day get a ways, and snuck back into his room._

"_Take this and stay here." She handed him the money as well as brochure._

_Draco took the gifts thankfully and gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye…_

Draco snapped back in reality and looked around his empty hotel room. He was grateful for what his mother had done, but he feared for her safety with his father. He knew his father stopped at nothing until he got what he wanted and what he currently wanted was to see his only son with a dark mark. Deciding on taking a walk to clear his head, he entered his hotel room to find it pitch black. He didn't remember turning all his lights out, but he felt the wall for the switch. Switching on the light he then turned around to find an unwelcome guest sitting on his bed.

"Hello Draco"….


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror, half in disbelief. It was only a few days ago that she was staring in that dirty orphanages mirror with no motivation to even live. Now her once dull brown eyes had a sparkle again and she couldn't help but feel excited and nervous about her date. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was time for her to go meet him. Sticking her key and lip gloss in her clutch that matched perfect with her shoes, she headed for the lobby.

"F-father? But how-" Draco couldn't believe it. Sitting a few inches away from him was his father. He was sure he was safe from him at this place- Lucius found vacation spots demeaning; he felt as though his manor was paradise enough.

"I don't believe that is the correct way to greet your father, now is it?" He smiled, which made Draco even more nervous. "Did you honestly think your mother would keep something like this from me? Well of course she _tried _but _you_ know I have my ways of, well, _getting _things out of people."

Draco began to shake with anger. He knew that meant his mother had probably been tortured until she finally caved in. " You had no right to do that to her. I left on my own,, She had nothing to do with this." He could feel his fists clenching on his sides.

Lucius then let out a laugh, "And you blame me for this? Surely you are mistaken. Was it not _you_ that left in the middle of the night and never returned. I believe the only one that had no right to do _anything_ would be you. But enough about the past. It is time to look into your future."

Draco could feel his heart beating in his chest and his fists remain clenched. His face felt like it was on fire. "If you think I am going back to that dreadful place, you are mistaken greatly. I don't care if you disown me as your son I will not receive that mark" Draco waited to see the flash of his wand and feel the pain it would cause him but instead his father sat there, quietly.

"We will not discuss that at this time. And I am actually hoping you will stay here. I spoke with the others and it turns out we have a, er… job, for you." He then smiled once more. "Oh and in case you were wondering this job will not be optional. That is if you care to see your mother released…"

"REALEASED? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Draco then launched at his father, but of course his father moved faster and with a flick of his wand crashed Draco across the room, banging into the wall.

"Your mother is in the safety of our home. Just in the dungeon for a few days. As soon as you do this favor she will be released."

Draco knew he had no choice in the matter ,so he remained silent so his father could continue.

"You are familiar with that filthy mud blood Hermione aren't you?"


	11. Chapter 10

Stepping off the elevator, Hermione saw that John was already there. He spotted her almost instantly, and his face broke out into a smile.

"Wow" he gushed, "You look incredible".

She could feel her cheeks turning red and just mumbled a quick thank you. She took notice that he changed out of his suit and was wearing a cobalt blue button down shirt and a black pair of slacks.

"Shall we?" John asked, while sticking out his hand. Hermione took it and they headed out for their date.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall for the fifth time in ten minutes. This was the worst date she had ever been on in her entire life. For the last two hours that they had spent together, she knew everything John had ever done in his life. Anytime she even tried to relate to one of his stories, he would somehow bring the conversation back to himself. She knew that he was currently finishing up school to become a healer and was majoring in spell damage. He attended The Salem Witches Institute which was a wizard school in North America, had 3 brothers and currently was living at the hotel until he was finished schooling.

"So that's when I realized that it just wasn't for me" John finished.

She had no idea what he was referring to, she had blocked him out about twenty minutes ago and just couldn't wait to go back to her room. Faking yet another yawn she glanced at the clock once more. Perhaps the waiter could sense Hermione's pain because just then the check appeared on the table and after John didn't let her pay a cent, they left.

"I had a lovely time with you tonight. I would love to see you again soon." John had insisted on taking the elevator up with Hermione to her room and they were now standing outside of her door. "I know its traditional to give the girl flowers at the beginning of the date, but I like leaving on a better note." Just then, he pulled out a bouquet of red roses and flashed his heart melting smile again.

"Thank you John, they're lovely" Hermione smiled. Sure, he was a complete bore but at least he was a gentleman. She then saw that he was still standing there, holding the roses and didn't appear to be on his way to leave. "Well, I better head inside and find these roses some water and a vase-"

"Allow me" John interrupted, "I happen to know an awfully good spell that will keep them fresh for twice the time".

Flashing a fake smile, she then turned to open her door and John followed.

After showing her the right technique to cut the roses, putting them in water and setting the spell, it was finally time for John to leave.

"Thank you for everything, I had a lovely even-" Before she could finish, John kissed her on the mouth, politely. It caught her off guard, but because it was so polite she couldn't even be angry. After all, he was also very handsome.

"Good night beautiful" He whispered and left.

So much had happened in the past few days, Hermione felt mentally exhausted. First, she almost kissed Malfoy, and now this random John. She decided she would just slip into her pajamas and fall asleep. As she reached into her drawer, a gold key sitting on her dresser caught her eye. It was shaped like a heart and she instantly knew it had to belong to John. Figuring it would be better off returning it now, she headed to her elevator.

After a few twists and turns, she found herself in front of the door. The name written on the door, however, was not Johns…


	12. Chapter 11

"What about her?" Draco spat out. He was growing more and more impatient by the second. All he could think about was his mother kept captive because of him.

"Well, our lord sees her as a threat. She's very intelligent and well on her way to success, which can only bring us harm, her being a muggleborn and all. We already tried once to get rid of her but that disgusting excuse of a wizard Dumbledore saved her."

Draco had trouble concentrating, "What do you mean you tried once? I don't understand".

His father then went on to tell him about how they hoaxed the car her parents were driving which led to the car accident that put Hermione in the orphanage. His father spat all of this out so casually, it made Draco sick.

"She is staying at this very hotel now until the school year begins. Dumbledore has her under high security watch so it is up to you to get close to her on your own; gain her trust. We will take care of the rest when the time is right.." Lucius stood up, "As for your mother, she will be taken care of but she will not be released until you have proven to have Granger's trust. Every step you move backward with Granger, I will make your mother pay for it. Do not disappoint me yet again, son." And with that there was a _pop_ and Lucius was gone.

Feeling even more confused and overwhelmed, Draco slumped on his bed. He felt like his head was running in a million directions. His father was responsible for killing both of her parents. His mother was a prisoner of her own husband and now Draco had to convince Hermione to trust him only to hurt perhaps even kill her in the end. He knew he would worry about that part later, right now all he could think about was his mother. Just then, someone knocked softly on his door….

Sorry this chapter was so short, I should be posting more later, thanks for all the reviews… keep them coming!


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione bit her lip, written on the door was "Malfoy". He must have left his key that day, he left in a big enough rush. Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the door finally opened.

Draco swallowed hard, there standing at the door was Hermione. He at once felt guilty for everything his father had just told him, and remembering Hermione crying that day, he knew now she had dreamed of her parents. All of these thoughts twirled in his head but were soon interrupted by him looking at her. She was dressed up and he had never seen her wear clothes so form fitting. He tried to think of what to say but for the first time in his life he was tongue twisted.

"Hello Draco. I am just dropping this off to you… you must have left it the other day." Hermione then held out his heart shaped key.

Draco took it slowly, still without saying a word. Hermione looked at Draco peculiarly, why was he so quiet? When was he ever quiet? Figuring he felt weird about the other night, Hermione went to turn around and walk towards the elevator.

"Hermione, wait!" He suddenly called out. He thought about his mother, in the cold dark dungeon and knew he had to do something. "Thank you for bringing it. Um did you want to come in?" Draco knew how lame he sounded but he wasn't good at this whole nice thing, especially under pressure.

"What for?" Hermione asked, puzzled. She had no idea what exactly his intentions were him being Draco Malfoy and all.

Scanning his brain for anything to say he finally spat out, "We should talk about what almost happened… I mean we can't avoid each other forever, considering we are staying here until school starts." He them flashed her a sheepish smile and prayed she didn't read right through it.

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, awkwardly. Draco sat across from her on his desk and began. "So I know at Hogwarts we haven't been the best of friends.."

"Yeah, I can't imagine why not. Perhaps you torturing me and my friends for the past six years has something to do with it." Hermione sung. She suddenly was remembering the constant torturing he had done to her and her friends and it was making him less and less attractive.

Draco bit the inside of his lip. Not only had his father killed her parents, he had made her life a living hell. He didn't have reasons for why he did, it was just what was expected of a Malfoy. He then realized that in his first time in his life, he was encouraged to be nice. He could actually hold a conversation with Hermione without his fathers voice angrily in his head.

"I know. And all I can say is sorry for the past. I can't fix it or change it. All I can do is hope we can start fresh."

"And why would you want that, Draco?"

Draco then looked down so he wouldn't make eye contact. What he was about to share was something he had never shared with anyone. "I am trying to change. I don't want to become the man my father wants me to be.."

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She didn't know the depths of how bad Lucius was but she could only imagine by the way he acted. Truth was, she was sure Draco was going to grow up to be just like him and to know that wasn't what Draco wanted made Hermione understand him just a bit more.

"Truth is, that is why I am staying here. I can't stand to be around my father anymore. The constant pressures and schemes that as a little boy I found adventuress and rebellious I now find repulsive and exhausting." Draco couldn't believe how easy everything was coming out. Perhaps because he wasn't making eye contact that he had forgotten who he was speaking to. He didn't think about his fathers recent request or his mother, all he thought about was himself and how much he didn't want to end up like his father. It felt good to share it with someone else.

Hermione had never seen this side of him, and she had to admit if she needed a friend anytime in her life, it was now. She still hadn't heard from her best friends Ron and Harry and she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. "I think it would be best if we just started fresh."

Draco looked up a bit shocked. He was expecting to really work for her friendship but instead she was handing it to him, willingly. Perhaps the truth does set you free.

Hermione stood up and extended a hand towards Draco. "Friends?" Hermione felt lame doing it, but she wanted him to know he could trust her. She was always a fan of doing the right thing, and she knew Draco needed a friend just as badly as she did.

Draco took her hand and immediately felt butterflies in his stomach.

Holding his hand, Hermione felt a tingling through her body as she stared into his icy blue eyes. Feeling as though she had held his hand for a bit too long, she then let go, "Well I should be going, its late. Maybe tomorrow we could, well, hang out?" Even though they had agreed to start over, Hermione still felt a bit odd making plans with Draco Malfoy.

"Sounds like a plan" Draco stated standing up. He walked her over to his door and they both said goodbye. As he closed the door behind her, he felt a heaviness settle on his chest. Yes, for once he was making decisions based on what he wanted, but at the same time he was gaining Hermione's trust; exactly what his father wanted…


	14. Chapter 13

Hermione woke up to a tapping noise. Looking at her balcony, she then saw a white owl starring at her with an envelope. "Hedwig!" She shouted and ran to open the door. She knew this owl as her best friend Harry's and she couldn't be more excited.

Ripping open the envelope, she read the letter:

_Hermione,_

_I hope this is getting to you quickly. Dumbledore has filled me in about everything and I couldn't be more sorry for the loss of your parents. I hope you are doing alright and I cannot wait to see you. Dumbledore also wrote about how him and McGonagall saved you from that awful orphanage. I wish you could have came and stayed with me here but as you can imagine my uncle wouldn't have it. I am waiting for Ron to get back from vacation and then hopefully we can come up with a plan to get me out of here sooner and come see you. I miss you horribly and I can't wait to here from you._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Hermione could feel her eyes tearing. She had really missed her best friends dearly, and couldn't wait to see them. She then couldn't help but think of Draco. How would her friends react to her speaking to their arch enemy? Her thoughts were then interrupted once again by a telephone ring. Not even realizing she had a phone to begin with, Hermione eyes wandered the room till she finally spotted it on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling, did you sleep well?"

Hermione could feel her heart sink, it was John. "Y-yes I did, thank you." She tried to think of something to say back, but she just didn't care enough.

"Well I have some bad news, darling. I am being sent on business for a few weeks so date number two will have to wait".

Hermione felt herself smile, "It's okay" she replied maybe a bit too anxiously, "We can catch up when you get back! Have a safe trip!" She hung up before he could muster in another word. Just then her phone rang again. Figuring it was John, she hesitantly picked it up, "Hello?" The tone in her voice was complete annoyance.

"Do you always answer the phone like that?"

"Draco? Oh, no, sorry. I thought it was- well, that doesn't matter, what's up?" Hermione could feel butterflies in her stomach and she suddenly felt nervous.

Draco laughed, "I just wanted to see what you were up to… Maybe if you weren't doing anything we could go swimming? Or something.." Draco felt oddly nervous and anxious at the same time to hear her reply.

"Sure. I'll meet you by the pool in like a half an hour?" Hermione began imagining what bathing suit to wear.

"See you then, Granger." Draco hung up before she could reply.

Hermione had never laughed harder in her life. Draco had just gotten done doing his impression of Pansy, a girl she had thought Draco actually liked.

"Ugh, I can't believe you actually thought I liked that slug. Better yet, that girl is a leech, she clings onto you and sucks you dry!"

Hermione gave Draco a disgusted look, "Um, don't you think that is a bit much too detail?"

Draco gave her a confused expression followed by a surprised one, "Ms Granger, what a dirty mind you have! I would have never guessed."

Hermione then blushed, realizing the mistake she made. "Oh quiet you!" She yelled playfully and splashed him with water. They had spent the first hour awkwardly starring at the pool, the next half an hour fighting over what color to make it (finally making it a whacky orange) and the next two hours talking about everything from Hogwarts to the students. Hermione had to admit she was having a good time.

Draco wiped his soaked face and then lunged at Hermione, "Don't think you're getting off that easily!" Grabbing her around the waist, he then went to lift her up.

"Put me down!" She shrieked, laughing.

"As you wish." Draco then threw her into the water laughing. After a few seconds, Hermione came up, but only her head, the rest of her body stayed in the water. She franticly looked around for something until she finally spotted it and grabbed it. It was her bikini top.

Draco then snorted trying to contain his laughter, "I knew the clear water would have been a better choice.."

"Shut up and help me Draco!" Hermione gushed. She had never been more thankful to be swimming in orange water in her life. Without Draco seeing anything, she managed to put her bikini top back on, she just needed someone to tie the back.

Draco made his way over to Hermione cautiously, was this a trap? Hermione stood up in the water, her back facing him and holding the front part of her top up.

"Boy, you sure move fast" He joked.

"Just tie it, please!"

Draco grabbed one of the strings, letting his fingers glaze her bare back. It felt so smooth, he wanted to kiss it…

Hermione could feel her pulse beating as she felt his fingers softly touch her bare back, but then he began tying her top, just as she asked. Apart of her wanted more…

"All done."

Hermione then turned to face him, "Thank you".

They both starred at another, neither breaking the tension that was growing. Logic couldn't explain it, so she was clueless. His heart that he never knew he had he could feel beating uncontrollably. A single strand of wet hair fell across her face, and Draco then moved it slowly, unsure of whether Hermione would be okay with it. He then gently tucked it behind her ear and he felt as she moved a step closer. He then did the same and slowly leaned in….


End file.
